This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for singling value documents, in particular bank notes, as well as a value-document processing system.
Apparatuses and methods for singling value documents, in particular bank notes, are frequently employed in value-document processing systems to draw individual value documents from a supplied stack of value documents and feed them to a further processing, such as an authenticity check and condition check, counting and sorting.
Different attachments to draw value documents from a stack are known, for example with the help of friction wheels or friction rollers, friction bands or by sucking or injecting air. A high reliability upon the singling of the value documents is important to guarantee an automatic processing of the value documents as trouble-free as possible. In particular it is important to avoid multiple drawings, faulty drawings and/or other disturbances, such as a jam of value documents in the singler.